


Étranges rencontres

by Ninquelotefanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/pseuds/Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il cherchait sans relâche la patronne disparue de l'Hirondelle dans les rues de Chicago. En effet, Catherina Fearon avait découvert le cadavre de son fiancé, 5 mois plus tôt, le lendemain de la Saint Valentin sanglant. Elle avait pensé qu'il avait été victime d'une vengeance contre les agissements d'Al Capone. Après tout, sept membres du gang North Side avaient connu une fin tragique sous sa ruse tactique. Puis, elle disparut sans laisser de trace derrière elle.Cependant, la vérité était toute autre.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Étranges rencontres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaruCarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Earl est un personnages m'appartient, l'univers et les autres personnages existe dans le forum (fermer) de Chronosrep, et Ellie Fearon à sa propriétaire.
> 
> Voici un petit texte écrit pour Haru-Carnage. Je sais que ce n'est pas un texte d'amour, mais j'avais eu envie de l'écrire après avoir lu ton Sasha lors de mon anniversaire.
> 
> Je remercie à Léa, de la fabrique à Plumes de m'avoir gentiment corriger le texte.

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration de tabac. Puis, il expira d'un long souffle qui se manifesta par une fumée. Son corps tressaillit par le froid d'hiver qui s'installait lentement depuis des jours.

Earl se gratta l'arrière du crâne en grognant avec désapprobation.

Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il cherchait sans relâche la patronne disparue de l'Hirondelle dans les rues de Chicago. En effet, Catherina Fearon avait découvert le cadavre de son fiancé, 5 mois plus tôt, le lendemain de la Saint Valentin sanglant. Elle avait pensé qu'il avait été victime d'une vengeance contre les agissements d'Al Capone. Après tout, sept membres du gang North Side avaient connu une fin tragique sous sa ruse tactique. Puis, elle disparut sans laisser de trace derrière elle.

Cependant, la vérité était toute autre, et Earl était le premier à voir l'homme tomber, achevé par son assassin. Il avait fermé les yeux sur ce meurtre et il s'était rendu complice en jetant le corps dans une ruelle pour faire croire à un règlement de compte. Les autorités ne cherchaient plus la raison de la mort, quand il s'agissait des gangsters. C'était ce qu'espérait Earl.

Le gangster leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages commençaient à assombrir le ciel, et la nuit s'installa progressivement dans les rues de Chicago. Earl décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui, à l'Hirondelle, afin d'informer Ellie de son infructueuse recherche de sa sœur.

Earl n'aimait pas ça, donner des mauvaises nouvelles. Il jeta sa cigarette d'un simple geste de la main au sol. Puis, il se dirigea vers le quartier sud de la ville, là où se situait le bordel.

Quand il rentra dans le bâtiment des prostituées, un silence mortuaire régnait dans le hall. Il s'engouffra dans un couloir à sa gauche et passa un duo composé d'une catin et de son client. Un simple regard de la part d'Earl avait suffi à rendre mal à l'aise l'homme qui accéléra le pas.

« Calme-toi, Earl. Il n'a rien fait à ce que je sache », ordonna une voix de femme.

Earl détourna son attention vers la nouvelle maîtresse de l'Hirondelle.

Une femme de son âge, les cheveux lâchement attachés dans un chignon haut, le toisa du regard. Ses yeux noisette étaient devenus sombres depuis qu'elle avait dû tuer son beau frère quand il avait essayé de la violer. Earl voyait parfaitement les conséquences de ses actes sous ses yeux.

« Tu devrais dormir, Ellie. On lit parfaitement ta culpabilité dans tes yeux. »

La jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années ouvrit la bouche. Puis, elle toisa son employé avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle le frappa au visage avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait, le choc poussa Earl à détourner sa tête avant de lui rendre son regard hostile.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Ce n'est pas à toi que c'est arrivé… Ce… Tu… Tu… »

Le visage d'Ellie se crispa, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Earl la regardait longuement, pour finalement la prendre dans ses bras. Il comprenait les démons qui s'étaient installés en elle depuis ce jour. Il connaissait parfaitement quel genre de cauchemar pouvait la hanter face au meurtre qu'elle avait commis. Il avait tué lui-même un homme par le passé par accident, tout comme elle, il se souvient encore de l'expression qui s'était figée quand la vie s'échappait du corps.

« Je sais ce que ça fait, Ellie. Je le sais. Ne brise pas ton avenir pour lui, » rassura Earl.

Ellie agrippa sa veste et elle le serra de toutes ses forces. Elle tressaillit faiblement, elle qui était si fragile et délicate à la fois. Ce genre de personnalité cachait une femme forte, il le savait, comme il savait qu'elle avait besoin de soutien. Il sera ce soutien pour elle, et engrossera le rôle du meurtrier s'il le faut.

La nouvelle patronne de l'Hirondelle pleurait durant de longues minutes dans ses bras. Il lui offrait volontairement de son temps. Il cacha loyalement l'identité de la jeune femme aux yeux des clients jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retira de lui.

Earl lui fit un sourire réconfortant, oubliant la trace de maquillage et de morve sur ses vêtements.

« Désolée. Tu m'aides dans cette histoire, et je ne te remercie pas correctement.

— Si tu venais à le faire, je penserais que tu serais malade, ironisa Earl. Va passer de l'eau sur ton visage, je n'aime pas que les femmes pleurent, et tu es très belle sans cette peinture.

— Espèce de connard. Va au diable, Earl. »

Le changement de caractère rassura le jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur, comme si elle avait oublié son geste de bonté quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, elle retourna dans ses quartiers où elle pourrait se faire une beauté.

Earl se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se laver un peu de la crasse accumulée dans la journée de recherche. Puis, il passa une nouvelle chemise pour faire son rapport.

À l'entrée de l'établissement, il vit Julie, l'une des filles de l'Hirondelle, venir à son encontre avec deux hommes.

De par leur tenue distinguée, Earl se doutait qu'il n'avait pas à faire avec des hommes lambdas. Néanmoins, il trouva que le manteau en coton était trop long pour l'individu qui portait un chapeau de cow-boy marron.

Earl fronça le sourcil quand il ne reconnut pas la matière du couvre-chef que l'homme passa à sa poitrine pour le saluer d'une simple courbette.

« Earl, ces hommes veulent te voir, ainsi que Madame, informa Julie. Ils disent qu'ils sont ici à la demande de la patronne. »

L'attention du gangster se porta sur les deux étranges hommes. Son cœur faillit rater un battement quand il eut l'espoir de savoir où se trouve Catherina. Cependant, une partie de lui se méfier de ses deux hommes.

« Est-ce que Catherina va bien ? interrogea Earl, méfiant.

— Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Madame Faeron est en bonne santé. Elle nous a demandé de vous rencontrer, monsieur Winchester, et sa jeune sœur, Ellie. Nous voudrions nous entretenir en privé. »

Cette fois-ci, c'était l'homme sans le chapeau qui venait de parler. Sa teinte de peau sombre attira l'attention de Earl, qui se demandait comment un homme d'origine africaine pouvait porter le même style de vêtements que son partenaire caucasien.

« Venez. Je vous montre le chemin, consentit Earl. »

L'unique employé masculin de l'Hirondelle emboîta vers les quartiers d'Ellie. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme, et il frappa 3 trois fois de suite avant de marquer une pause, et il toqua deux fois de plus.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, laissant apparaître une Ellie totalement démaquillée et prise au dépourvu par son arrivée.

« Il y a un problème avec un client, Earl ?

— Si c'était le cas, je les aurais déjà foutus dehors, répondit Earl. Non, deux hommes veulent nous voir. Ils ont des informations sur ta sœur.

— Catherina. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » s'inquiéta Ellie.

La jeune femme poussa Earl pour voir les deux hommes. Elle s'approcha d'eux sans craindre la moindre attaque de ses hommes.

Le visage d'Earl se crispa en repensant au jour de la Saint-Valentin sanglant. Il eut la sensation que ses deux hommes pouvaient être des hommes de main de Bugs Moran. Il fit un pas en avant dans leur direction.

« Si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Madame Catherina Fearon nous a demandé de vous transférer à notre ville, Palatine, annonça l'homme au chapeau. Pouvons-nous en dire plus dans une autre pièce ? »

Earl s'arrêta net quand il entendit le nom de la ville. Il fronça les sourcils en ne connaissant pas le nom de cette dernière, en dépit de ses années de cavale.

« Suivez-moi. »

Ellie rentra dans sa chambre, suivie des deux hommes. Earl ferma la marche en rentrant le dernier. Il serra les poings, prêt à riposter. Les deux individus s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la pièce, tandis que la patronne s'installa sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse.

« Parlez. Je vous écoute. »

L'homme au chapeau retira son couvre-chef. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de commencer son récit :

— Comme votre ami s'en doute, Palatine n'existe pas. Enfin, pas dans ce pays ni dans un autre. C'est une ville bâtie dans un univers alternatif où les citoyens peuvent venir de tous horizons et de tout temps. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, une personne a fait le vœu qu'on apporte votre sœur dans ses rues afin qu'elle puisse y vivre.

Après être devenue officiellement citoyenne de Palatine, elle a fait elle-même la demande concernant deux de ses connaissances : Ellie Faeron et Earl Winchester. Elle compte commencer une nouvelle vie chez nous, et elle a pensé que vous apprécierez également d'y vivre. Par ailleurs, il se trouve que vos compétences et votre histoire pourraient être très utiles pour les citoyens. Vous, Ellie, vous possédez de bonnes compétences dans la gestion d'entreprise. Pour ce qui est de vous, Earl, vos capacités trouveront un bon élément en votre personne. L'Institut pourrait en sortir grandi de vos expériences. »

Earl grogna avec désapprobation. Il s'approcha de l'homme d'un pas lent et confiant.

« Je ne sais pas dans quel monde vous vivez, mais croyez-vous que je vais croire votre conte de fées ?

— Monsieur Winchester. Pouvez-vous garder vos distances ? Je n'aimerais pas devoir utiliser la force contre vous.

— Parfait. Moi, j'aime la violence. »

Earl leva le poing face à l'individu. Il s'employa à viser son visage sans aucune autre forme de procès. Son coup s'approcha du visage quand l'homme noir s'interposa et utilisa la force d'Earl pour le faire pivoter devant lui, les bras prisonniers d'une prise inconnue aux yeux du gangster. Il voulut se libérer quand il sentit le fer froid d'une arme à feu sur son crâne.

En face de lui, Ellie se redressa, la main sur son visage. Elle semblait tressaillir en voyant son homme de main facilement appréhender.

« Earl ! »

Les yeux du gangster fusillèrent l'homme qui l'avait maîtrisé avec facilité.

« Je serais un bon élément ? Je pense plus que vous vous foutez de moi, ragea Earl. Bats-toi, si tu es un homme.

— Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, Earl. Catherina nous a prévenus que vous aviez le sang chaud. »

L'homme au chapeau plongea la main dans sa poche. Ce mouvement simple suffit à attirer l'attention d'Earl qui s'agita pour se libérer de l'emprise de son geôlier.

L'homme sortit de sa poche un objet qu'il tendit vers Ellie.

« Votre sœur nous a confié ceci, mademoiselle Faeron. C'est un gage de bonne foi, et qui servira à corroborer nos dires. »

Ellie prit l'objet.

De loin, Earl reconnut une chaîne fine de couleur argentée. Ellie l'examina durant de longues minutes avant que ses yeux s'affranchissent d'étonnement. Son regard se posa tour à tour à l'homme au chapeau, puis à celui qui maîtrisait Earl, et ce dernier, allongé au sol.

« C'est bon Earl. Je les crois », annonça Ellie.

Earl fixa les yeux de sa patronne en partie incrédule. La pression sur son dos se fit un peu lâche. Cela lui a permis de se relever. Il se massa le poignet douloureux. Puis, il prit le bijou que lui tendit Ellie.

Le gangster examina l'objet à son tour, et il reconnut le collier de Catherina. Il se souvient qu'elle lui avait dévoilé qu'il appartenait à sa famille depuis des générations, car elle le tenait de sa mère, qui le tenait de sa mère. En aucune façon, même pour de l'or, l'ancienne patronne de l'Hirondelle ne s'en serait possédée.

« Où avez-vous eu ce bijou ? Si vous lui avez fait du mal…

— Nous n'avons rien fait de ce genre. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez la retrouver, nous pouvons vous y emmener auprès d'elle, à Palatine. Cependant, il n'aura pas de retour possible. »

L'homme remit son chapeau sur la tête. Il fit une révérence envers Ellie.

« Nous espérons une réponse favorable dans les jours qui viennent, » mademoiselle Fearon.

À la suite de ses mots, les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre de la patronne de l'Hirondelle.

Earl était encore déboussolé par leur histoire. Son regard se porta sur Ellie, et il vit dans ses yeux une lueur qui ne lui plaisait guère.

« Tu ne vas pas les croire, Ellie. Ça pourrait être un piège du clan de North Side.

— Sors Earl. Je dois réfléchir. »

Earl ferma les yeux. Il sentait que la femme avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. Il quitta la pièce et retourna dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Le gangster songea le reste du temps aux deux hommes et à leur histoire. Il doutait de cette histoire de ville dans un autre monde. Pour lui, tout ceci était l'imagination de deux fous bien huilée. Il fut appelé pour intervenir face à un client violent, un peu réfractaire à la raison. Il s'en débarrassa machinalement sans s'attarder à ses supplications quand il le frappa.

La nuit a été longue pour Earl. Le sommeil l'avait fui comme la peste durant des heures avant de parvenir à sombrer dans le monde des songes. Il revit le visage de sa mère, belle comme le jour. Il la voyait de dos, comme à son habitude, elle se coiffait lentement ses longs cheveux.

Earl l'appelait pour attirer son attention. Il ne parvint pas jusqu'à ce qu'il la touche. Le regard haineux de la femme le figea sur place. Elle le toisa avec sévérité qu'il finit par reculer. Ce fut alors que son dos heurta un corps.

Une goutte de sueur longea sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner. Son cœur bondit fortement dans son torse en sachant ce qui l'attendait. Malgré tout, il eut le courage de se tourner et de voir le visage ensanglanté de l'adulte.

« Sale Meurtrier », annonça le fantôme du commerçant.

Earl voulut crier à l'aide face au désir vengeur de l'homme qui le pourchassait dans ses rêves. Il voulut lui dire qu'il n'avait désiré que cette situation se produise ainsi ni de la mort du vendeur. S'il pouvait le faire, il aurait tout fait pour empêcher cet accident.

Earl se réveilla dans son lit, en sueur. Il se sentait encore oppressé, et la respiration lui était douloureuse et saccadée. Il se releva de son lit et versa le pichet dans une bassine pour asperger de l'eau sur son visage. Puis, Earl s'essuya avec une serviette et il s'habilla chaudement pour sortir dehors.

Le gangster alluma une cigarette, et il prit une profonde inspiration de nicotine. Il laissa échapper un nuage de fumée par le froid de l'hiver s'installant.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Earl. »

Earl se tourna vers la direction de la voix. Il vit Ellie, accroupie, non loin de lui.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul. Tu réfléchis encore à la proposition de ces types.

— Qui sait ? Ça, et le fait aussi que je rêve de ce connard de pervers.

Earl leva la tête vers le ciel.

— Tu en auras pour longtemps. Si je peux te conseiller, arrête d'y penser durant la journée. Bourre-toi la gueule, et va te coucher. C'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner. »

Ellie fit la molle.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Earl la regarda deux secondes, avant de lui répondre :

« J'irai là où tu iras, Ellie. Je t'ai promis d'être à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin. »

Ellie soupira.

« Tu es irrécupérable. »

Earl répondit par un sourire amusé. Pour lui, il n'était pas question de laisser la patronne de l'Hirondelle, quel que soit le choix qu'elle fera. Il lui laissait le destin entre ses mains, car il sait qu'Ellie fera le bon choix.

Deux semaines se sont déroulées depuis le premier contact des deux hommes. Earl reconnut l'homme au chapeau du premier coup d'œil, mais son acolyte avait changé. Earl se plaça à côté d'Ellie, un sac à ses pieds. Il attendait que ses deux hommes commençassent la conversation.

« Mademoiselle Faeron. Monsieur Winchester. Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

— Vous me promettez que je reverrai ma sœur en vous suivant ?

— Je confirme, répondit l'homme au chapeau.

— Je vous suis, » conclut Ellie.

L'homme se tourna vers Earl.

« Pensez-vous également venir ?

— Quel homme laisserait une femme seule avec deux inconnus ? rétorqua Earl avec dédain. Si Ellie vient, je la suivrais.

— Bien. Suivez-nous tous les deux. »

Earl fit un pas dans la direction que prenaient ces deux hommes, le premier pas dans un Nouveau Monde, une nouvelle vie, Palatine. Il ne se doutait pas quel genre de vie qu'il pourrait mener en ces lieux ni quel genre de rencontre pouvait-il faire.


End file.
